But on you I lean
by emma.dan
Summary: Oyasumi Punpun fanfic. /Cierra los ojos y lo último en su mente antes de enfrentarse al vacío son un parque polvoriento y una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol. "Seki, ¿confías en mí?" Quiere decirle que sí, que siempre, que se ha arrepentido cada día de su vida por no habérselo demostrado./ ShimizuXSeki, Reincarnation AU.


Contiene spoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga; más específicamente, a partir de las últimas páginas del capítulo 142. Estos spoilers, sin embargo, se limitan a los dos personajes mencionados en la descripción.

***.**

**.***

* * *

- ¿Quién eres?

Las palabras viajan desde Shimizu hasta Seki y se estrellan a manera de proyectil en un cristal ya de por sí resquebrajado. La expresión genuinamente confundida de este Shimizu frente a él terminan por despedazarle completamente. El golpe final y qué curioso, nunca se lo hubiera esperado; no de él. De todas las personas menos de él.

- ¿Qué quién soy? Soy yo...

Lo ve fijamente y le devuelven la mirada. Una que se parece a la que tantas veces le han devuelto acompañada de una sonrisa pero que no es de ningún modo similar. Debe ser un sueño. Es eso, está soñando porque no puede concebir un universo en el cual Shimizu no le reconozca, en el cual le mire como lo está haciendo en este momento, con el rostro de quién se debate entre la incertidumbre y la amabilidad seca que se le da a los extraños por la calle. Pensando que es la peor broma de todos los tiempos, se encoje hasta que la bolsa entre sus manos toca el suelo y en cierto modo es un alivio volver la mirada hacia el pavimento sucio y sus sandalias desgastadas. Es un paisaje menos aterrador que los ojos ausentes de Kō.

- Agh... Los detalles no importan.

No encuentra el valor para alzar la cara y decirle todo lo que quisiera decirle. Algo más terrible que la oscuridad le acecha tras los párpados y la garganta le sabe a sal cuando las palabras se le escapan una vez más.

- Soy... Tu amigo.

Definitivamente no le está diciendo ninguna mentira. Y sin embargo es al mismo tiempo una verdad que no alcanza y que ahora ya nunca tendrá oportunidad de convertirse en otra.

- Oh. Disculpa, pero creo que me confundes con alguien más.

Seki se incorpora y le sonríe aun cuando siente que ha olvidado como respirar. Uno, dos, uno, dos. Los detalles no importan, ¿cierto? Siempre pueden comenzar de cero.

- Puede que tengas razón, lo siento si te incomodé. Es sólo que te pareces a alguien que conozco.

Shimizu asiente, comprensivo.

- No te preocupes, estas cosas suelen pasar.

_"No, no lo hacen. Pero nosotros dos nunca tuvimos mucha suerte, ¿no, Shimizu?"_

- ¡Ah! Tengo que irme, me esperan en casa, pero espero que encuentres a tu amigo.

- Yo también... Gracias.

- No hay de qué, ¡adiós!

- Adiós, Shimizu.

Pero el otro ya se ha alejado y no lo escucha despedirse. Seki se queda inmóvil en el mismo lugar mucho después de que la espalda de Shimizu desaparece tras la esquina de la calle y alza el rostro al cielo estrellado preguntándose inútilmente si alguna vez volverá a ver la Vía Láctea con Kō como cuando eran niños y acababan de escapar de la muerte una vez más.

Y trata desesperadamente de no dejar que la respuesta le llene los ojos de lágrimas.

* * *

_"Seki. ¡Seeeekii!"_

_"Shimizu, ¡ya te dije que no quiero seguir jugando!"_

_"Pero tú dijiste-"_

_"Eso fue antes de que me cansara de escucharte hablar sobre cosas que no existen."_

_"Seki, ¿estás enojado? No te enojes, el dios caca dice que enojarse no hace ningún bien."_

_"¡Por última vez: el dios caca no existe! Es precisamente porque sigues diciendo esas cosas que los demás creen que eres raro."_

_"... ¿Tú también crees que soy raro?"_

_"Olvídalo. Cuéntame mejor qué te dijo ese dios caca esta vez; pero sólo a mí, ¿vale?"_

_"¿Sabes, Seki? Aunque creas que no existe, yo espero que sí."_

_"..."_

_"Porque eso significa que nos volveremos a encontrar de nuevo."_

_"¿De qué demonios hablas"_

_"Él lo dijo, que este mundo se repite una y otra vez. Y quiero creerle porque eso significa que veré a todos de nuevo algún día."_

_"Shimizu-"_

_"¡Ah, Seki! ¿Por qué no vamos por los demás para que jueguen con nosotros?"_

_"... Sí, vamos."_

* * *

Seki Masumi despierta de un sueño intranquilo con la sensación de que acaba de pasar algo importante, pero no puede recordar más allá de un parque polvoriento y el rostro infantil inusualmente marcado por una expresión adulta y melancólica de alguien a quien no ha visto en meses. Se talla los ojos en un intento vano por lograr que las palabras vuelvan a él _("¿Algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo, quizá?")_ y finalmente se levanta de la cama con desgano.

Cuando se encuentra días después con la hermana de Kō Shimizu en una estación de tren, el sueño ha quedado en el olvido por completo y la opresión que siente en el pecho le es más fácil de ignorar que la última vez. A Shimizu le está yendo bien a juzgar por lo que le cuenta la muchacha en uniforme: acaba de entrar a trabajar como enfermero en el mismo hospital donde se encuentra internado su abuelo y ahora que ha dejado de ser tan reservado le es más fácil salir y hacerse de nuevas amistades.

- Casi no lo reconozco, ha cambiado tanto- dice con suavidad antes de volverse a Seki-. Y tú, ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien- los ojos de la muchacha le ven con algo parecido a la pena y decide que es hora de irse-. Escucha, no quiero ser grosero pero tengo que comprar unas cosas. En realidad he estado trabajando en la posibilidad de reabrir la tienda junto con mi padre y-

- Sí, sí, entiendo. ¡De hecho me alegro por ti y tu familia!-La sinceridad en la sonrisa le recuerda tanto a Shimizu que tiene que desviar la vista al mismo tiempo que masculla un "gracias"- Me dio gusto verte, saludaré de tu parte a mi hermano.

- ... No, déjalo; no es necesario. Es mejor así- se obliga a mirarla a los ojos-. Por favor.

- No sé cuánta razón tengas, pero está bien, Masumi. No lo haré.

Seki inclina ligeramente la cabeza en señal de gratitud antes de darse la vuelta.

- Cuídate.

La estudiante le mira irse con la sensación de que esa palabra esconde otra más importante.

_"Cuídalo."_

* * *

No sabe por qué razón la mentira le viene tan fácilmente a los labios. No sabe porqué está diciendo una mentira en primer lugar.

- Oh, ¿Shimuzu? Estaba ocupado con otras cosas así que no pudo llegar- intenta sonar casual porque después de todo no está diciendo más que una verdad a medias-. Él está trabajando como enfermero estos días mientras yo estoy haciendo funcionar la tienda de almuerzos con mi viejo.

- Ya veo... Entonces eso sólo nos deja...

Harumi también parece algo extraviado mientras mira al otro lado de salón (casi como si buscara a alguien sin saberlo) y Seki no está orgulloso de reconocer que eso lo hace sentirse un poco mejor.

* * *

Dos meses después, todavía no logra dormir bien. Las ojeras se le acumulan y pasa los días como un autómata hasta el jueves en que cruza una calle sin prestar atención a los gritos ni al claxón resonando en el fondo. Ni siquiera ve venir el auto.

Rojo. Lo primero es el rojo que puede saborear al instante y se le cruza por la mente que ahora sí que podría dormir.

Se acuerda vagamente de la madre de Shimizu, de un desastre pálido en medio de un reguero de sangre, de extremidades torcidas en angúlos erróneos; el mismo olor a muerte que le revolvía el estómago rodeándole ahora.

Supone que es lo que llamaría irónico.

* * *

Mira el techo del hospital pensando en todas las cosas que hubiera cambiado en su vida de haber podido hacerlo. En una sobre todas ellas. Pero no tiene sentido lamentarse sobre la leche derramada... Quisiera tener la fuerza para decirle lo mismo a su madre llorando en la sala de espera, pero Seki no habla mucho últimamente ni está del todo consciente entre los analgésicos y el cansancio en el que se ha hundido su cuerpo. Probablemente ésta sea la última vez que se encuentre lúcido y el dolor es tan agudo que piensa que no le importaría si así fuera. Tampoco es como si deseara despedirse realmente. Decir adiós complica las cosas, es lo que siempre ha pensado. Al menos la libertad de irse sin que le pidan que se quede es un lujo que quiere darse.

La máquina a su lado empieza a emitir ruidos cada vez más urgentes y aun cuando escucha pasos apresurados acercándose, es un consuelo saber que ya no hay nada que puedan hacer. Tremendo alivio, honestamente.

Cierra los ojos y lo último en su mente antes de enfrentarse al vacío son un parque polvoriento y una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol.

_"Seki, ¿confías en mí?"_

Quiere decirle que sí, que siempre, que se ha arrepentido cada día de su vida por no habérselo demostrado. Y aunque ningún sonido sale de su boca, sabe que Shimizu le entiende a la perfección porque la sonrisa se le agranda en las mejillas y le tiende una mano crecida, distinta a la de su recuerdo de la infancia.

(Pero se siente igual a la que estrechó entre la suya aquel día en la fábrica abandonada)

_"Este no es el fin, te lo prometo."_

Y Seki le cree.

* * *

**.***

***.**

Me zampé _Oyasumi Punpun_ en dos días y casi inmediatamente comencé a escribir esto porque Shimizu y Seki me partieron el corazón irremediablemente. Qué digo, el manga en su totalidad se dio a la tarea de aplastarme y dejarme en un mar de lágrimas a las dos de la mañana.

Honestamente no sé si el hecho de que haya encontrado tan pocos fanfics sobre este manga me debería sorprender o no. Lo entiendo porque es un trabajo verdaderamente único y está tan bien logrado que intimida; intentar agregarle más a la historia puede hacerte sentir como si el saco te quedara muy grande. O al menos eso me sucede a mí.

Pero el caso es que, mientras no puedo agregar mucho a la historia de Aiko y Punpun, la relación entre Shimizu y Seki me parece llena de posibilidades, sobre todo si se toma en cuenta lo poco que se sabe acerca de sus destinos al final del manga.

Todo esto suena un poco a excusa y en parte lo es. Honestly, i'm just a sucker for these two. Y quiero que tengan una (otra) oportunidad para ser felices y estar juntos.

Falta la continuación, así que por lo pronto solamente puedo recomendarle muchísimo el manga a cualquier lector incauto que se aparezca aquí por accidente (:


End file.
